A glimmer of hope
by lordkaynen
Summary: AU. Spolier to The Widening Gyre. My first fanfict, so please review, but be kind. What if a Specops from the old commonwealth survived, and joined the Andromeda team at their darkest hour.


Disclaimer-I don't own any part of Andromeda. I have no ownership over any character except Kaynen.

"Code red, code red" Andromeda warned throughout the ship. "Officers down in command."

"Yeah, heard you the first time." Beka said as she regained consciousness.

"Beka! Dylan, you have to help Dylan."

"Yeah, Dylan you worry about. Dylan!" Beka crawls over to Dylan. 

"I'm not reading a pulse." Andromeda reports.

"No." replies Beka as she starts CPR. "Come on Dylan, wake up." Dylan starts to cough. "Got him."

"I am reading a pulse. It's shallow and erratic."

"Can we get him to medical?"

Holo-Rommie appears " Negative, as far as I can tell there are still magog on board and the internal defenses will not be active for another 20 minutes and 17 seconds."

"Switching to damage control. Sealing off Command, continuing to repair hull breaches. Alert: Intruder Alert-Intruder Alert!"

"That part we already know." Beka replies sarcastically.

"No, someone else. As far as I can tell he is human. My external sensors are still damaged. None the less there is slip fighter docked in hanger 6. It is extremely modified." Holo-Rommie reported.

"A slip fighter got past that world ship? He must be one hell of a pilot."

"I don't think the magog even saw him. The hull is composed of a sensor bouncing material. Every time I try to scan the inside I keep seeing the wall."

"Where is he headed?" Beka asked.

"Unknown at this point. But he does seem to know where he is going. Odd, he isn't carrying any forcelances or other weapons."

"What is he hoping to fight the magog with? Hopes and dreams?" Beka said.

As Kaynen boarded the Andromeda Ascendant, his most favorite ship of the line, he did not know what to expect. It had been almost 300 years since he laid eyes on her, or any highguard warship for that matter. As he walked the decks of his old ship, he wondered why the internal defenses were not firing at him.

"Andromeda, report."

"You are trespassing on a highguard warship. We are currently under attack from the magog. For your own protection, leave immediately." The Andromeda reported.

"They have far more to worry from me than I do from them. Andromeda, why aren't your internal defenses operational?"

" You are an intruder. I do not accept orders from intruders."

"Andromeda, identify: Kaynen: programmer's code alpha omega zero zero zero." As soon as the last words left his mouth Andromeda knew who he was. He was the head of the black operations for the old commonwealth. He was also the father of the majority of the A.I.s of the highguard fleet. Andromeda knew him as she knew one of her own sisters or brothers. "Now, Andromeda, why are your internal defenses offline?"

"The internal defenses are in a diagnostic mode. The diagnostic will be completed in 18 minutes and 38 seconds."

"Andromeda, cancel the diagnostic on the internal defense system. Target remaining magog that are on board."

"Internal defences are 65 online. Physical damage to the rest of the system is preventing the remaining turrets to fire."

"Oh well, better than nothing."

"Internal defences are online." Andromeda reports on command.

"Huh? How did that work."

"The intruder. He's not an intruder by any means. I know him. We can trust him."

"Oh good, for a minute there I thought we were going to be in trouble. Trance, Trance!"

"She has no life signs." Andromeda reported.

"You say that like it matters. Come on Trance, Up and at 'em."

"Pulse negative. Respiration negative. Electrical activity negative. Body temperature twenty-three degrees Celsius."

"Trance, I need you. Dylans needs you. Trance? Trance? TRANCE!" Yanking on trances tail. Trance wakes up shouting.

"AH! OH! The tail!"

"Oh good, Your up." And with that, Beka passes out.

"Beka? Beka! Dylan? Dylan!"

As Kaynen was walking through the corridors of the ship, he heard banging. Constant banging. As he stood in a passage way the sounds stopped. Kaynen knew what was going to happen next. The magog knew that fear was able to make the most bravest warrior tremble. He opened up his long coat revealing his weapon. A traditional katana sword from old earth. But built in this age, the metal is able to stop a shot from a guass rifle or a forcelance. In the proper hands, a extremely devastating weapon. As the magog started to swarm him he moved with lighting reflexes. With the magog not wearing armor, he made short work of them. He had to move back for the only reason was the massive amount of magog bodies layered all around him. As the final magog fell he put away his sword. "And I thought that I wasn't going to have any fun." With that, he continued his trek toward Command.


End file.
